Establish a registry of patients with primary pulmonary hypertension. The goal of the registry will be to collect data according to a standardized protocol on a sufficient number of patients for fresh insights to be gained concerning the etiology and pathogenesis of this disorder. The data will be collected from 35 clinical centers. Pathology sample analysis will be performed under subcontract to the Washington University in St. Louis, Missouri.